


Drunken Confession

by MidnightTofu



Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Blushing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late at Night, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Rarepair, Rated teen but I actually don’t know if it is, clingy hancock, i don’t know why this is not a tag, tho it’s used for comedy, very minor actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: "Shut up and listen alright!" She basically screamed on the other end of the line."Just say it." He demanded, losing his patience. He heard the raven haired woman inhaling and exhaling before saying the unpredictable words."I love you."....In which Hancock gets drunk and decides to finally admit her feelings.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s me again! Sorry for all the content for this rarepair lately, I promise I ship other things lol  
> Anyway, this was sitting on my notes for a while and since I was still going to write the LawHan trope fics thing I decided why not post this then? I mean, drunken confession is already a famous trope, it even has a tag.  
> I hope you like it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Correct me in the comments if you spot any :)

"Shut up and listen alright!" She basically screamed on the other end of the line. 

Law had no idea what the heck was happening, he was about to go to sleep but then his phone rang, when he picked it up, Hancock was screaming at him for no reason at all. He didn't even remember she had his number nor that he had hers, they almost never spoke to each other, they just did when they needed.

"Fine." He said defeated. There was no getting out of this, he wouldn't just hang up on her like he normally did because she didn't sound like in her right state of mind. He knew she was at a bar, Robin and Nami went with her for a 'only girls night' or whatever the two defined it, the older woman was probably drunk. If anything happened to her during this call, it would be his fault. "What do you want? Where are you right now?"

"That doesn't matter, listen-" Hancock begun, her voice unsteady by the amount of alcohol Law assumed she must've consumed. "I have to tell you something-" she paused again. "It's important alright!"

"Just say it." He demanded, losing his patience. He heard the raven haired woman inhaling and exhaling before saying the unpredictable words.

"I love you." 

Law blinked once, then twice, then a third time just to be sure he was indeed awake. He looked at his phone screen to be sure he was talking to Hancock and yes he was.

"Boa, you're talking to Law. You know, Trafalgar Law. Not Monkey D. Luffy. You got the wrong number." 

"I know!" She screamed again and Law had to take his cellphone away from his head to not turn deaf. "I know I'm talking to you, Trafalgar, I'm telling you this."

"Great joke." He said, not actually finding it funny, but just wanting to get that awkward moment over with. "Listen, are the girls with you? If not, tell me where you are, I'll go and get you to your home."

"I don't want you to- why can't you believe me?" Law could hear the frustration in Hancock's voice but he still couldn't actually believe her. 

For the longest time they had a mutual hatred towards each other, she couldn't possibly love him. Yeah, he helped her out with some stuff, mostly because Luffy couldn't help her when she asked, but it wasn't much. I mean, yeah, they also respected each other but... no. Not enough reason for her to actually love him. 

"I know it's sudden." Her voice was cracking way to much, he could actually hear some sniffles that she was making. Thinking that the oh so wonderful Hancock was the type to cry when drunk actually made him want to laugh. "I know it probably doesn't make sense to you, goodness, I don't even know why I'm saying this but I do ok?" 

After that there was only silence. Law thought the woman had given up on the weird prank but he heard a little shuffling on the other line, she was probably doing something while talking to him. 

"Why?" He heard himself asking and then he blinked. Did he ask that? Why did he ask that? He didn't have time to continue this stupidity, he had to know where the other girls were to be sure Hancock was safe. 

"I don't know, it just happened." She answered. Law decided to sit down and calm down a little bit. Even though this was tiring and unexpected, it was harmless, she would forget this in the morning. Also, if she continued to talk to him, he could make sure she was ok. "You always ignore me but then you do something nice to me and it confuses me. Do you know how many times I stayed awake trying to understand why you bothered to lend me a book or to simply smile to me?"

Oh.

He forgot he was trying to be nicer to people these past few days. His Corazon was starting to get mad a him because he was always 'mean' to everyone, or so he said, so he tried to be nicer to most people. 

And apparently, this was his payoff. 

"I was trying to be nicer, that's all."

"Yeah, I said that to myself every freaking day!" She screamed again and he started to wonder how many people were looking at her right in this moment. "It wasn't your intention, I know-" she stopped and suddenly, her breathing began to be shaky. "-but it happened, take responsibility for it."

"Responsibility?" Law repeated and chuckled. He couldn't believe what she was saying, honestly. He was scared to admit it even to himself but that conversation was beginning to please him. It was funny seeing Hancock's reactions when she was drunk, and it was... God, he hated saying that but it was sweet all the things she was saying. 

"Yes!" Hancock said once again. "It wasn't my choice, alright? I was trying to get over Luffy since he said he liked Nami and stuff-" oh, he didn't know that. "-and then you just suddenly started being nice and cool and stuff and it just made me think you wasn't all that bad and I- I like you dammit, I really do." 

She wasn't joking. Law wanted all of this to be a stupid prank but he could see how serious she was about this, she wasn't kidding. 

Hell, Hancock liked him. Loved him. What was he supposed to do with this information? 

"Where are you?"

"I don't wanna see you."

"Too bad." Law said and got up, looking for his coat. "Send me your location."

She stayed silent for a while and for a moment he thought she hang up, but then, she spoke.

"Ok."

"I'll go after you in a minute."

"Ok."

Law hang up. He walked past a mirror on the hallway Corazon insisted to put there and stopped. His face was red, way too red. Heck, he didn't even notice. 

He touched his cheeks and looked away. 

"Crap."

•••

Law parked his car — well, his dad's car. Corazon didn't have to know he was using his car. — and got out of it, looking at his phone to be sure he was at the right place. 

He looked around to find Hancock. She was 6'3'', just like him, it wasn't difficult to find someone with this height on the streets. 

"I'm here." He heard a female voice saying a few feet away from him. When he looked at the direction of the voice, he saw her and boy did she looked a mess. Her hair was really messy even though it was tied in a ponytail, her whole face was red from the crying and the alcohol and her eyes were so shiny from the tears he thought they were actual diamonds. She seemed to notice how he was looking at her because she'd started to cover more of her body, even though nothing was really showing. "Stop."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're judging me." The usual frown Law was used to see on Hancock's face was back. "I already embarrassed myself too much so stop."

Law sighed and held up his hand to help her. She looked at it, probably wondering whether she should accept the help or not. In the end, she grabbed his hand, and his whole body suddenly became too warm. 

"Tell me where your house is. I'll text the girls that I found you, alright?" Law noticed that Hancock was doing nothing but stare at their hands and he became too aware of the situation. They were alone, at night, Hancock was drunk and she admitted that she liked him. It certainly wasn't something he'd ever think would happen. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She answered. "This is so weird." Hancock chuckled and shifted her gaze to the ground. "I always say that I hate men and all but then I go and fall for you."

Law also chuckled, but out of nervousness. Now that he knew how she felt, he didn't know how to act around her. He couldn't be harsh as before because he promised Corazon he'd be nicer, and he couldn't be too nice because he didn't want to make her believe she had a chance.

Did she? No, she didn't. He was not interested in her. Nope.

"Get inside." He ordered while opening his car's door to help her. Hancock looked at the car and then at him again.

"Do you believe me?"

"What?"

"Do you believe me?" She asked again, her eyes pleading for an honest answer.

Law stayed silent while looking at the woman. Was she serious? She wanted to talk about this now? He scratched his neck and looked away from her, feeling a little too embarrassed. No, he wasn't shy, far from it. He did whatever he wanted, when he wanted to, but this situation was... too out of his league. With the most unexpected person. 

"I guess." He said. "You're drunk, you wouldn't lie about it now."

"That's good." Hancock sighed with a smile on her face. 

Next thing he knew, she was hugging him. His whole body stopped working and Law didn't know what he should or shouldn't do. Was he supposed to hug- no, hell no, he shouldn't. She was drunk and didn't know what she was doing, he did not want to touch her. 

"Yeah, whatever, now stop." Law touched her shoulders to try and get her off him. It wasn't like he didn't like it, far from it, it was so warm, he never felt anything like it before, and knowing she liked him was enough to make this hug way- he had to stop. 

He was able to get her off him but as soon as he did he saw her face. Yup, she didn't look sane at all. She looked like she had cried a whole river of tears.

Law managed to somehow get Hancock inside the car and then himself. He had to basically force her to give him her address since she was being so stubborn regarding... well, everything really, she was acting like a five-year-old.

"We're here." He announced to the half asleep woman sitting beside him in the car. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to get her brain to properly function. 

"Ah." Hancock said when she locked eyes with him. "Why are you here?!" She screamed with confusion in her eyes and a vein popped on Law's head. His patience was starting to fade away.

"I brought you here, dammit, you called me!"

"Ah." The woman scratched her head as if trying to process the information he just gave her. "Crap, you're right."

"Listen-" The man begun speaking, trying to sound as calm as possible. "-I'll help you get inside and after this both of us will forget everything that happened, is that ok?" Hancock stared at him for a while before resting her head on the closed window of the car. Then, she said:

"No."

"What?" Law asked, not believing what the heck he just heard. 

"I said no." She repeated, then, she shifted her gaze to the street outside, ignoring the glare the man was sending her way. "I don't wanna forget it."

"Well screw that." Law tried not to scream as he started to unlock the door to get out. "I don't have all damn night to deal with this."

As he got out of the car and made the way to open the other door to where Hancock was sitting inside, he saw the woman holding the seatbelt for dear life through the window.

"That ain't gonna do anything." He said, opening the door and being able to fully look at the older woman. "Get out."

"No."

"I swear, if you don't, I'll call the cops." He said, knowing how absurd what he was saying was.

"The heck are the cops gonna do?"

"I'll say you invaded my car and was trying to steal something." He said the first thing that came to mind hoping this nonsense could actually make sense inside the intoxicated brain. 

Fortunately for him, Hancock seemed to actually think what he said was valid and took off the seatbelt, getting out of the car afterwards. 

"Mean."

"Shush." He said, closing the door and leaning against it while looking at her. "Get inside, I'll stay here until you walk in." What he received was a glare from her that just made him sigh, knowing she wouldn't get inside this easily. "What is it? Say it, I'm starting to get impatient."

"I wanna stay." She stated, leaning on the car beside him and looking at the ground. "By your side, that is." 

Law sighed and looked up at the sky, not knowing what to do to convince the woman to get inside anymore. He couldn't and didn't want to use strength against her, he didn't like using it against anyone to be honest. It just never seemed proper. 

"You have to go inside sooner or later, you know that." 

"Fine. Let it be later then." Hancock huffed And Law chuckled. She really was a child.

After that, it all became quiet. It was very late at night, in the streets, there are little to no people walking around, most of the lights were out and it was very silent. It made it all more uncomfortable. 

Law was all for silence, don't get him wrong, specially when Penguin and Shachi just decide to show up to annoy him because they can. Even so, the fact of the early confession and to not be that close to the woman next to him made him just want sone thing to make a sound. He didn't even care for a conversation, he just wanted something. 

After a while though, he gave up on hoping for that and started eyeing different things in the hopes of Hancock getting quickly bored and getting inside. One of those things happened to be a crumb randomly stuck on Hancock's hair.

"You got something on your hair." He said and the woman slowly looked and him with confusion. Goodness the alcohol sure made her slow. She started messing with her hair to get it out but because she couldn't see, she simply couldn't get it out for the life of her. Law sighed, grabbing her wrist and scowling at her. "Stop dammit you're making everything a mess." Then, he got the crumb out of her hair with his free hand. 

He had no idea of what the hell had happened and why he suddenly thought he could do this type of stuff, but he did. And now it was too late.

As soon as he got it out, the woman's whole face got redder and redder by the second and Law realized his mistake. He didn't make any movement though, afraid anything could mislead her. 

"See?" Hancock loudly said after a while, still red-faced but with a determination he never saw her showing, well, not near Luffy that is. "This is what I was saying earlier, you say harsh things but the next second you're being all cute and stuff!"

The way she phrased it made it sound like she was completely crazy, he really wanted to laugh, but the situation didn't let him. Besides, he was still holding the woman's wrist for some reason. 

They stared at each other and to be completely honest, the man thought something was going to happen. She started getting closer and for some reason he didn't move, he didn't stop her, he just waited while looking at her deep blue eyes.

Then, a car walked by them so fast it splashed water from the afternoon rain that was still on the ground.

Law and Hancock just looked at each other, both of them red, now drenched and knowing what they were about to do just seconds ago. Hancock freed herself from Law's grip and walked to the middle of the street, pointing in the direction of the car.

"Come back here you dirty bastard!" She screamed. "Look at what you did to us!" She was yelling like the person who was driving the car was still nearby and could listen to her. Then, Law couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at, Trafalgar?!"

"You!" He said between giggles, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath and whipped a tear from his eye. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Only five!" Hancock said, getting near him again. She stopped though, putting her finger on her chin as if trying to remember something. "Wait, or was it seven?"

"Oh God, where were the other girls?"Law asked, legit curious. The woman shrugged and looked away. 

"I don't know, I ran away from them as soon as I could. I was not about to listen to Robin and Nami's stupid crushes, thank you very much. They are old enough for this." 

Law chuckled and Hancock scratched her neck, embarrassed. She was old enough for this too by her standards apparently.

"As much fun as I'm having with your drunk self." The man begun. "You have to get inside, it's really late." He saw Hancock sighing in defeat.

"Fine, whatever you say." She turned to walk to her door but stoped. 

What happened next was so fast and so unexpected he wasn't able to process it fast enough. The woman walked up to him and touched his shoulder, getting near his face and kissing his cheek.

He only understood what was happening after it had happened, and he never felt so vulnerable. The older woman smiled at him innocently, like she didn't just do something embarrassing like that. 

"Call me in the morning when I'm sober."

Then, she got in, and Law stayed still for a couple of seconds before he finally took in what she said. She said to call her. 

Would he? Why would he? Why wouldn't he? Why was he even questioning this?

The man sighed, hiding his face with his hat. He'd figure it out by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really hope this was enjoyable! Bye~


End file.
